Illusion
by HayleyFanOfBooks
Summary: Shane needed to leave and he did but now he returns 6 years later and the town looks the same but some of the people are not and Clair? What happend to her? Rated T. Please subscribe and review xoxo
1. Life in Morganville

**All rights goes to the amazing Rachel Caine!**

**This is set after Shane has found out about his Dad's head being in a jar and after Claire never told him about his father.**

Shane P.O.V

I always thought I could trust Claire, my dad in a jar. I just could not think about it about it anymore. I looked round the glass house and laid my eyes on Claire, "Shane, listen I thought I was doing what was best for you" her eyes were field with tears. I just looked at her brown eyes, the way her hair fell just past her shoulders.

"Shane, say something… please" she begged me. I looked round the living room of the glass house, empty glasses left on the table as well as an empty pizza box from last night. Controllers spread out on the floor.

I look at Claire a tear now escaping her eye "I can't do this right now" I grab my coat on the side and leave not worrying that the sun is settling and that I have no keys to get home with. I walk past the house, lights on, curtains closed and the clicking of locks on the doors.

I just walk, I don't know how long I am walking for but I end up at founders square. The wind blows through my hair and the smell of rot and flowers flows through me. I realise this town has never been home, the fucking vamps killed my Sister, killed my mum and put my fucking Dads head in a jar.

I run, I run past the guards and throw myself through the doors of ice queen's office.

"Excuse Mr Collins but have you not heard of curtsy and knocking?" the bitch tells me, "I want permission to leave, today" I tell her instead of asking.

"And why Mr Collins would I allow you, the most trouble maker in this town to leave?"

I look at her; I really look at her for the first time. Her blond her tied up in a neat bun, a skirt a top and a cream blazer. "You killed my sister; you killed my mum and you put my dad's head in a jar for your stupid town… I think I deserve this."

She looks to her right, there's nothing there but it looks like she is thinking. Maybe she will allow me this one the thing.

"Shane," She looks at me with no smile, just her glare "I will allow you this one thing but you have to leave now and return in 6 years to this day. You will keep your memory's however we will know if anyone finds out and if they do you know what will happen."

"Thank you." I stand and leave. "Shane" she calls my name, "leave now before I change my mind, you understand."

I turn to her and nod, when I go outside it is already dark but there is a car waiting for me from Amelie, I get in, start the engine and I am out of this town. I pass the border out of Morganville and Amelie was right, I kept my memories.

All I could think about was Claire, my whole drive for a new life for 6 years.

**6 Years Later**

My phone rings, and I murmur out and roll over and lay flat on my pillow of my bed. I move my hand over to the side of my bed and grab my phone "ello?" I ask, "Shane Collins, you're not on your way? You are expected back here in 6 hours" she hangs up. Oh crap. I get out of bed; put my hands through my choppy hair. I have not changed much since I left. My hair still is the same just shorter. I went back to college and got a degree in mechanics. I rented an apartment and got bulldog named Max.

I grabbed a suitcase under my unmade bed and start shoving items in. Grabbed my wallet. Flung two 50 bucks on the side and walked out. "Max!" He jumped in the back of my black land rover. I flung my bag in the passenger's door. Took one last look of the town a round me and drive back to Morganville.

Ever since I left I could never forgive myself for leaving Claire, I wish I asked to take her with me. I love Claire. I never should have left her. "I am a fucking idiot" I shout as I bang my hand on the steering wheel and Maxs barks.

I drive through the borders of Morganville and my phones rings again "Hello?"

"Mr Collins, welcome back to Morganville, I am guessing you are going back to the glass house? Correct" I make a nodding sound over the phone "Good" and she hangs up the phone.

"Welcome to Morganville Max!" I shout and give a massive fake grin. It has not changed much in 6 years. The streets are still the same and the people are still the same.

My feelings for Claire jump right up the surface when I pull up to the glass house, I grab my bag, "common Max" I shout and run up the steps and knock on the massive glass house door.

"Shane!" Eve looks at me then to Max, "You brought a friend" and she elopes me with a massive hug, she takes my bag "common dog breath… I am not talking about the dog" Eve never changes, she's older, has a new pixie black hair cut with purple strikes and the normal goth make up. She never changes.

I look around the living room; nothing has changed since I left. The same décor, the same controllers on the floor. "Is Claire at work?" I ask looking round the room.

Eve looks at me and even with all the make up on her face goes pale "Shane," she starts then stops looking at the floor "Claire's been dead for 4 years now" and just like that my heart stopped.

**Hope you like the begging of the story.**

**Much Love xxx**


	2. Would you like to see Claire?

**Thank you for the reviews you posted, and I hope you are liking the begging of the story.**

**Thanks to the amazing Rachel Caine for making this whole series.**

**Thank you for 'friends' with out you I would not off had this idea to make this short story'**

**And thank you all for reading it and hopefully enjoying it **

Shane P.O.V

"What?" I murmur to Eve, "how? Who? What? When?" I start to ask questions, Eve went to answer them but I just walk to the kitchen, grab four beers from the fridge walk back in the living room sit down and drink.

A few hours pass; I have done nothing a part from drink, sit and stroke Max. Eve had to go out a while ago to work she said Michal would be back soon.

"Shane" Claire's voice was in my head, "Shane, I am still alive." Her voice told me. I looked round the room. "Claire" I whisper. "Claire?" I say standing up.

Nothing. No replies. Just the stillness of the house, Max was laying on the floor by my feet now. I most of imagined it. Claire's gone. Eve would not off lied to me. Especial something that important.

I sat back down on the sofa and the next thing I remember is snoring of Max.

_The sky was dry like normal in Morganville. I was standing in the grave yard; **here lye's Claire Danvers age 20. Rest in piece. **The small writing almost peeling off through the lack of care given. It looked sad, no flowers, no notes, just a grave with letters and body. _

_The smell of her shampoo ran through the air, making me move to see the wind. There she was, in a white gown, long brown hair down to bum. She glistens with the wind. "Claire?" I said walking closer. She stayed still under the tree, her face looked sadden as she looked up from the grass to her grave._

"_Shane, I have not got long" she began and before I could interrupt she carried on "I am still alive Shane, find me, help me!" and as fast as she began to speak, she disappeared. Gone. Forever. _

I woke up with Eve holding my shoulders and Michael standing in the hall way looking at me then to Max. "Shane," Eve final said to me which I replied with "Claire?" looking round the room.

That's when Michael begin to speak "We can take you too her if you want." I nodded. Eve let go off my shoulders and grabbed my hand with her left which I saw a gold wedding ring.

"You got married?" I asked. She nodded and then turned her head to Michael who smiled. I nodded not wanting to know much until I saw Claire.

We all got in Michaels car in the twilight. Eve sitting at the front hand in hand with Michael's and Max on my lap.

We drove for about an hour before arriving to the Morganville cemetery. I get out the car with Max by my side and Eve showing the way.

We come to a clearing, the same tree from tree near the grave. _**Here lye's Claire Danvers age 20. Rest in piece.**_ The only difference from my dream is that the grave is in better shape with new flowers by the side. I smell the air. Fresh cut grass and the night sky.

"_Shane, help please"_ I heard Claire's voice again, Michael and Eve oblivious to what I could hear.

I sit down by her grave just stroking the grass and remembering the times we had together.

I get up, kiss her grave ever so slightly and turn to walk back to car. An image behind a tree, a small image with long brown hair and brown eyes. It was Claire. She raised her right hand to her heart and mouthed something.

_Forever._ I though she said but I most of been wrong or imagining things as she was gone. Claire was gone all what was left was her grave and my memories of her. _I am still alive Shane._ the voice, her voice whimpered in my ear.

I closed my eyes, smelt the air and carried on walking to the car. Her voice, the last time I kissed her in my memories.

Claire P.O.V (4 years ago)

In the cold air of Amelie's office "Its time Claire," she tells me. Which I nod to, "You said though, you promised that if I do this, then when Shane comes back he will be safe" I check.

Which she stands up, puts her right hand over her heart "As of the founder, no harm with come to Shane Collins."

I stand up and follow Amelie out, letting a slight tear out of my eye for everything I am going to miss, Michael, Eve and Shane when he returns.

The thing I know when I look around Amelie's office is that no harm will now come to Shane and he is safe, for the rest of his time in Morganville.

**I hope you liked this chapter. **

**This is a smaller chapter but the next one will be long. I will normal do chapters about 1000-1500 words however this one is slightly less and apologies for that.**


	3. Feelings

Thanks for all the reviews :)

They made me smile.

And sorry its took so long, writers block and computer problems.

**Claire P.O.V**

Its been 6 years since Shane left, I felt him as he passed the border. I knew his faults, his feelings. I could tell the emotional state of him coming back, the sadness for no longer being free and the joyfulness of seeing me.

That would change though, soon Eve or Michael will tell him of my 'accident' and I will be forgotten, I hope I will be forgotten.

I have been tired up to this machine for 4 years now. Its been adjusted, I can now read people's thoughts and know there feelings. I hate it.

When I 'died' there was a funeral, Amelie wanted it to be official as she did not want my friends to change my decision as I know and she does that if they knew I would not of gone through with it. I would not of sacrificed myself for the machine.

I felt what Michael, Eve, my parents felt when they was burring a box with nothing in but they did not know I was not in there, that I could feel them, the isolation, the sadness, the worthlessness and the guilt.

I am not dead though, my body is still alive. I can feel my finger sometimes and my toes. I can not control my real body but I can make myself appear and make my voice heard.

"Claire you should stop thinking about the past" Myrine tells me as he steps in back in too home. "You can not tell me what think" I say back to him as I appear, just flouting...

"Claire, you choose this," he looks at the flouting image of me as he speaks. I don't say anything, I just go back to being silent.

A strangeness floods through me, a new feeling. A new person. _Hope_ the feeling of hope, a new place a new life. "Someone new is coming through the borders, hoping to live her. Its a woman, aged 26 with a young child age 6." I inform Myrine just before I disappear to raise the alarm to Amelie.

I appear in her office, its not like when I was human she can not feel me enter any more, I just walk up to her desk "Amelie there someone new coming through the border" she looks up at me and nods

"Thank you Claire" she proceeds to call her guards and in minutes I fill I life going from the woman and child, there energy fading as they finally die, the sacredness, the sadness and hope lost.

"You didn't have to kill them!" My voice echoing through any speaker I could reach, she just looks at me with no care in the world, no notice that I felt them dyeing. She just got on with the paper work on her desk as I disappear.

I am standing in the glass house, no one is in... I can feel the unmade beds and the dampness but it feels like home. I like how it feels like home. I am not visible but I can see, hear and feel. This is the one place I like, I don't feel the outside world, and it gets the screams of that 6 year onld child out of my head.

The door moves and incomes Shane with his hair a mess, baggy jeans and top, still looking like Shane, my Shane. Eve is next letting a dog run past her who cuddles up on the sofa. Max I think his name is.

"Shane, you want the rest of this chilli for dinner" Eve shouts as she walks in to the kitchen. Shane mumbles as yes going over to Max.

I look at him and memories flood back, the way his hand creased my face and the softness of his lips on mine.

"Eve bring us a coke in"

"I am guessing your forget your manners" Eve shouts back in "Get it yourself" thats when Shane gets up and walks to the kitchen with Max by his side.

I let myself be visible, and I almost feel real again, it almost feels like I was 16 again, the first time I walked in too the house black and blue.

I walk over to the sofa and run my hands were Shane was sat "I miss you" I say quietly.

The kitchen door swing open and chilli fly s everywhere, "Claire" Eve says and takes a step forward, with the my name being said Shane steps out and looks at me, "Claire" they both say together.

**What you think? **


End file.
